


A King on a Leash

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Series: Angel [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Blood and Violence, Choking, Daddy Kink, Gun play, M/M, Mafia AU, Misogyny, Murder, Painful Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Suicide Attempt, Torture, dark themes, fear kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: Tony Stark is a powerful man with a beautiful husband and a loyal crime family, but it looks like he didn't keep his husband on a short enough leash. After turning Peter lose on a Cuban gang leader, Peter's life is in danger. The real trouble is that Tony now realizes that Peter is the only thing in this world that he cares about and he never meant for that to happen.Sequel to A Doll on a String.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Angel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995403
Comments: 24
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one is told from Peter's perspective, but most of the story will be told from Tony's POV.

Peter lounged back in his seat, soaking up the warm summer sun. He was wrapped in shining gems that made him difficult to look at in the bright light. The breeze blew sea salt up from the water and onto the yacht. Peter could taste it on his lips. Or perhaps, that was the margaritas.

It had been just over a year now since he married Tony. Their empire had grown and so too had they grown in power. Tony's men were well paid and well appreciated. They were loyal to a degree in which Peter had attended several funerals to celebrate the lives of men who had taken bullets for both himself and Tony.

Tony had offered to give him a real title. Now that Pepper and Happy were engaged, she was considering retiring, taking up the life of a mob wife. Something quieter, less dangerous. If she did, Tony was willing to make Peter his Underboss, his second in command. Peter wasn’t terribly interested. He was already the second most powerful man in New York and their territory was spreading all down the east coast. As it was, the yacht was currently floating somewhere off the coast of New Jersey.

If Pepper did retire, Peter would take whatever title Tony saw fit to give him and he would rise to the challenge without complaint. For now, he was comfortable playing the role of Tony Stark's pretty pet. His little house husband. He wasn't truly as soft and pampered as he appeared, but the shock that came to a man's eyes as he realized his mistake gave Peter a rush that soared through his blood, which had a tendency to head south in such a moment.

Peter yawned in the bright sun. He shifted in his lounge chair, bringing an arm up over his head. He knew what he looked like, wearing only speedos, cock half hard as he day dreamed, stretched out like a pin up girl over the lounge. He allowed his back to arch and toes to curl as he stretched.

" _Lindito_ " A hand brushed his cheek, lightly tanning from his summer activities. The smell of cigars assailed his nose. Peter fluttered his eyes open and smiled pretty for Ramon Martinez Suarez, leader of _Los Tiburones_.

"Papi," Peter winked. He stood up from his chair. He let his hands run over the man's chest, hairy and scarred. "Show me now? I've been such a good boy," he purred. "Please let me see it."

The man grinned, showing off teeth crusted with gold and diamonds. His mouth alone could have paid a New Yorker's rent for a year. His hands touched Peter's waist and slid down to his ass.

"Of course, baby. Anything you like."

Peter smiled and slipped out of his arms, dragging him by the hand. He let Ramon take the lead as they went down onto the lower deck. Smiling like a kid on Christmas, Ramon led him into the bedroom. Peter sat lightly on the end of the bed, trying to appear as if he hadn’t already guessed where it was.

Ramon went to the dresser and pushed it aside. Then he pushed on the wall and a panel slid open to reveal the hidden safe. He gave Peter a mischievous look. Peter watched him in the mirror as he turned the dial.

12...34...09...

He leaned over the bed to get a good look as Ramon pulled the safe open. The man took the opportunity to give Peter's body a good look.

Peter's mouth gaped. Inside the safe were whole bars of gold and diamonds as big as a fist. The loot from a bank robbery gone very very well. He licked his lips.

"You like that, baby?" Ramon came to the bed, his crotch level with Peter's face. He closed his eyes for a long moment before he smiled up at him. He let his hand slide up Ramon's thigh. Ramon's hand touched the back of his head as if he might pull him into his crotch, but Peter turned away and went to the nightstand. His fingers teased the lid of a wooden box.

"We should celebrate," he said, tossing a look over his shoulder. "Your success I mean."

"Oh yeah?" He followed Peter around the bed and fell back onto it as Peter pushed his chest.

He opened the box and took out a cigar. He gave him a coy look as he snipped off the end and picked up a lighter. Then Peter crawled onto the bed, straddling Ramon's hips, though he held himself up off his lap. He put the cigar to his lips and he took it, watching Peter as if enchanted. Peter lit the end of his cigar and watched him take a long drag. Then Peter took it from his mouth.

"I always wanted to try this," he eyed the cigar then he looked again at Ramon, smiling as if they were sharing a joke, raising the cigar as if he would put it to his lips. Ramon watched the cigar, watched Peter's parting lips. Peter watched his chest rise a little higher. Satisfaction curled in his belly. There was no pity in his heart for Ramon.

His arm darted forward, cigar out. Peter jammed the flaming end of it into Ramon's eye. He screamed, grabbing for Peter's hand, but he was already gone. There was only the cigar, lodged deep and burning its way deeper. Peter stepped back from the bed, watching him scream and flail as he pulled the hot cigar from his eye. Adrenaline burned through him and he knew he only had a second before Ramon's own adrenaline soaked blood had him wringing Peter's neck.

He went to the PINK duffel bag, a gift from Tony intended as a joke more than anything, and unzipped it. Inside were his clothes, but hidden in the oversized makeup bag he never used was a gun engraved with the word ANGEL in shimmering golden letters.

When he turned Ramon had just managed to recover. Or at least, he was on his feet, chest heaving, face red. He stared down the end of Peter's gun, his one remaining eye glared in hatred. The other was black and crusting over, half sealed shut.

"Why, nene?"

"I'm not your nene or your lindito or your baby." Peter narrowed his eyes. "I'm Peter Stark."

Recognition crossed his face. Then he snarled, mouth twisting all the more hideously. "So I see. Take the diamonds, mafia bitch. But you won't make it off this boat."

Peter smiled pretty. "Because your men will stop me? Tell me, papi, have you seen your boys since breakfast?"

His eye widened. His mouth hung open. Peter pulled the trigger.

He changed into the clothes in his duffel bag, tiny white shorts and a white crop top. Then he padded his way up the stairs with his phone pressed to his ear. The call was answered on the first ring.

"Hi, daddy. I found your diamonds."

"My angel," Tony answered. "That was fast."

"Come and get me, daddy," Peter whined. The shorts were killing him, but it was going to be worth it when Tony saw him. Barely dressed, skin all tanned and sun-kissed, long long legs exposed.

"Just say where, sweetheart."

Peter opened the door and crossed the room to where the Captain was tied to his seat. He put his gun to his head, letting it dig into his skin.

"Coordinates." He held the phone up to his mouth. The man spoke into the receiver with pure venom in his words and rage in his eyes. It only made Peter's skin burn hotter. Power. He had all of it. He pulled the trigger and watched his body fall to one side. His own legs were starting to feel weak.

"Daddy, I need you," he whined into the phone.

"Fuck, angel. Seven minutes out." There was a breathy quality to his voice that said he was just as aroused as Peter was.

"Make it five."

When Tony's speedboat pulled up beside the yacht, Peter was back in the lounge chair, hand pressed against the bulge in his shorts. He moaned as he rolled his hips up into it. He looked up only when Tony's shadow blocked out the sun.

"Gorgeous," he said as he climbed onto the lounge, covering Peter's body with his own.

"Now, daddy, fuck me now."

Tony smirked. "Make a mess for me first. Let me see you." Tony's hand pushed his own away. Peter's back arched, pushing up against him. He held onto Tony's biceps.

"That's right, angel. Bloodthirsty little thing. You've got someone else's blood on your chin. Did you know that?"

"Oh, Daddy," Peter gasped.

"That's right, baby. Cum for me. Let me see it."

Peter whined, knees squeezing Tony's hips. "Gonna cum."

"Do it, baby. That's my angel."

He gasped, tears forming in his eyes. He came in a sticky mess against his clothes. Tony's mouth pressed against his before his eyes were even open. He kissed him until he came down, moaning and whining for more.

"I missed you so fucking much," Tony growled. Pulled him up against him and kissing him again. When Peter was breathless and panting, he bent his head to suck bruises into his neck. Peter whined, growing hard again already.

"Daddy," he gasped.

"Diamonds first, baby. We're here on business remember."

Peter nodded. He held him close, foreheads pressed together. Tony didn't move until he did.

He stood and pulled Tony along behind him, smirking at the parallel of pulling Ramon behind him this way only moments ago. Ramon had nothing on Tony. He didn't deserve to share the same air with the man. Good thing he was already dead.

Peter didn't look at the body as they went into the stateroom. He walked straight to the safe, closed now and locked, but he remembered the code. He pulled open the door and watched the greedy gleam in Tony's eyes. Admittedly, he felt a little jealous.

He stepped in between the safe and Tony just before he could bend to pick one up. "Do you love me more than diamonds?"

Tony smiled, eyes focused solely on his face, hands cupping his cheeks. "I'd sink this boat with everything on it for you, my angel."

Peter pushed past his hands to steal a kiss. "You know," he whispered. "I think Suarez really liked me."

Tony's eyes narrowed. His nostrils flared. "That so?" he said, the edge to his voice gave Peter a thrill.

"He touched my ass." He pressed his body against Tony's. "So I put out a cigar in his eye."

Tony's grin was bone-chilling and cruel. Peter swore the room felt darker. It only led him to press closer until he could feel Tony half hard against his thigh. He led Peter back to the bed.

"And you let him kiss you?" he asked.

Peter wrinkled his nose. His back hit the bed. "I would have bit his tongue off if he tried."

Tony hovered over him. "Is that so?"

"I told him if he wanted to touch me, he'd have to show me the diamonds first and he insisted on waiting until we were off shore."

"You were off shore for almost two days." Tony raised an eyebrow.

"He was a paranoid bastard."

"Not paranoid enough for my tiger." Tony's knee pressed up between his legs so hard he gasped.

"I killed him. And all of his crew."

There was that same greedy look in his eye. "Tell me why, baby."

"Because I belong to you, Tony."

"Damn right you do."

Peter moaned as Tony's mouth claimed his own. His own hands moved on instinct, tearing off clothes he'd stripped off a hundred times. He moaned as Tony slipped off his shorts, messy with his cum, anticipating taking his cock. With just some spit, he was barely slick enough, but there was no time for more.

Tony pressed inside him. Peter whined as he stretched open around his cock. He ached until he felt the fullness of his cock buried all the way inside. He pulled Tony down to kiss him, heart warm. He was content to stay this way, a sheath for Tony's cock, forever. He knew Tony was too pent up for that and Peter was happy with that, too.

"Fuck me, daddy. Claim me," he said against his lips.

Tony growled and slammed into him. Peter whined and clung to his shoulders.

Nobody fucked as good as his daddy. He couldn't think, couldn't speak, he was completely overwhelmed. He was strong enough to keep up a quick pace and punishing thrusts long enough to bruise Peter's insides and he couldn't fucking wait to be sore tomorrow. He loved carrying Tony's marks inside and out.

He was delirious with pleasure and the little sparks of pain that only made him feel that much better. Tears ran down his cheeks. He hardly recognized all of the moaning and whimpering in the room to be his own. His ears zeroed in on the deep grunty growls Tony made. A signal that he was feeling particularly aggressive, getting off on Peter's pain and tears beneath him. Peter wasn’t sure he would stop at all for more spit, but after a moment he pulled out and spat again on his cock until it was coated in it.

Peter wasn't sure if the metal smell in the air was his own ass bleeding or Ramon's brains on the floor. Some had splattered in his box of cigars. Peter could see gooey remnants clinging to the wall above his head.

He reached up to hold on to Tony's back, nails biting into his skin, leaving his own marks. Tony's hand wrapped around his throat, squeezing hard enough to bruise, hard enough to make him moan. His legs trembled and his grip went weak. He was pliant and gasping.

"That's my boy, my angel," Tony growled. He kissed him only to bite hard on his lip.

He spared precious breath to beg, "Come in me, daddy. Please!"

"You need it bad, angel?"

"I'm yours, daddy. All yours. Mark me with your cum- want to carry it inside me."

Tony swore, breath hot against the side of his neck. His grip tightened as if he might try to get away and Peter felt his cock, throbbing, gushing cum inside of him.

"Daddy," he moaned.

"My good boy." Tony kissed his neck. He moved to pull out and Peter grabbed his hip.

"No stay," he whined."

Tony chuckled. "I would think your back would hurt from bending like that."

"I can bend all day for you."

Tony wrapped his arms around his chest to offer him more support. He waited until Peter was ready to move before he let his softening cock slip free. Peter turned to face him, a smile on his lips. Tony held him, arms around his waist.

"Take me home, daddy." He pressed a soft kiss to his neck.

Peter admired the little wrinkles that appeared at the corner of his eye. "Anything you want, my dear."


	2. Chapter 2

The low sun cast an orange glow over Peter's angel face. He was just starting to tan and no less beautiful for it. He was beautiful and pale in the winter, sun-kissed and stunning in summer. The diamonds he had worn when Tony came to get him had been beautiful, but they weren't Tony's diamonds and so they lay now at the bottom of the Atlantic. So did Suarez's yacht. Tony was confident that if the gangster had known Peter's name, he would never have laid hands on him. Yet, he wished Peter had left the man alive so he could peel the skin from his hands. The sight of him with his eye burned out and half of his head missing was almost enough to soothe the possessive itch. Almost.

Tony took off his jacket and laid it over Peter's near bare body. It calmed the fire for now. He would buy him something later, some clothes or jewelry. At least he was covered in hickies, Tony's mark left on his skin. Tony saw them starting to purple across his neck. The sight of them had Tony's body forgetting its age. He shifted in his seat, letting his legs spread as his cock filled out. He should fuck him while he sleeps. Peter would love it. But no, he did have business to handle. The diamonds Suarez had stolen weren't just from any bank, but a bank that stored the belongings of one Wilson Fisk. The diamonds had belonged to his late wife Vanessa.

Vanessa Fisk was probably the only person that her husband ever loved and he loved her dangerously, desperately. Much in the way that Tony loved Peter. It was something that they had come to understand about each other.

It hadn't been easy to convince the families not to punish Peter for killing Octavius. In the end, they understood that Otto had kidnapped Tony and that Peter was only doing his duty as a Stark and as a husband. Not that they were married at the time. He had wanted to lie. To convince them that he was the one who killed Octavius, but he knew that sooner or later the truth would come out and it would only mean greater trouble.

He watched Peter sleep, laid out across the seat. He was genuinely and undeniably the most beautiful person he had ever seen. How lucky he was to have his love, his loyalty, his respect. He would do anything for him.

If he had to burn down the entire city to keep Peter safe, he would. Hell, he would burn down the whole city if Peter asked him nice enough. 

It was absolutely terrifying, but he would burn it all, sacrifice any and all of his men all for Peter. Not because he was beautiful, but because he was loyal to the death and he meant it genuinely. He didn't follow Tony out of fear or because of a debt. His love and loyalty were pure and unshakable.

Peter had been offered money, fame, fancy condos. He laughed at it all. What he wanted was Tony. Sure, Peter enjoyed the power, he enjoyed the money. Tony did doubt sometimes that Peter would love him without those things, but for now, the only money or power he wanted was Tony's and that was enough to keep him.

Tony smiled to himself. He remembered before, back when Peter was just a pretty doll on stage, never knowing who was funding his performances, who was sending him such nice gifts. He remembered what a fool he was to think that Peter was someone who should be bought and tricked. Like a stay cat being led to a trap with a can of tuna. He felt cold when he imagined how it could have been. How he could have led Peter to despise him and their relationship by turning it into an obligation. Peter never had a choice in being his, but Tony's choice to show Peter respect made all the difference. Sometimes he pondered what Peter had said when he proposed. 

_I think you would do anything for me. Even if it meant letting me go._

To this day, Tony wasn't certain if he was right. In his bones he felt sure that he would go to any lengths to keep Peter by his side. Anything at all short of killing him was on the table. At least, Tony believed that Peter would never try to leave him and so he tried not to think about something so painful. At the end of the day, he understood that Peter meant it symbolically. What he meant to say was that he wanted to be Tony's husband. That he didn't feel coerced or obligated. He was smart. He knew what Tony needed to hear. Even if it was a lie. Even if Tony thought that he might just kill them both if Peter tried to walk away.

In a few days, Tony would leave Peter behind at their beach front home to meet with the other family bosses. He needed to make sure there was enough security at the house. No one was allowed in or out when Tony went to a family meeting. Not even Peter. Sometimes he pouted about it, but Peter was undeniably excited by Tony's possessive nature, keeping him locked away like a precious princess in a story. This time though, Tony would be gone a whole weekend. No risks would be taken, no pouting indulged. The time they would be apart would have Tony too on edge. Maybe moving in together was a mistake. It only led him to cling harder to Peter's side.

He sent a text to the man in charge of Peter's security, just to make sure everything was in place. They had spent days vetting candidates to join Peter's security team. They had to be both loyal and clean. Clean in the sense of drugs, but also clean in the sense of debts. If they owed so much as a penny to anyone other than Tony Stark himself, they were off the table. No one with outside loyalties or motivations would be allowed near his little devil. That was what he should call him, the bloodthirsty little thing.

He had another performance coming up soon. Tony had talked to the director of the performance hall and had the opening night moved back a week. The original opening had been the same weekend he was to meet with the families. Everything and everyone was in place. Now he just had to survive leaving his heart behind for two days.

He watched him sleep, his heart. He watched him as the boat sailed along through the water. Peter didn't stir until the boat was docked. Just in case they had been seen, they were borrowing a dock several miles from home. A car waited by the road to pick them up.

Tony stood, casting a shadow over Peter's face. He smiled, opening his eyes in the dimmed light.

"Hello, sailor," he teased.

Tony bent and scooped him up. "Little siren."

Peter laughed. "I suppose I lured at least one man to his death."

Tony hugged him to his chest. He was so light, so thin and delicate. His arms wrapped around his neck. "And did it occur to you at any point, that you might have left Suarez or his men alive?"

Peter blinked. It was endearing, watching the young man realize what he had done. He hadn't thought for a second that he might simply leave them drugged and stranded, tied up. He could have asked Tony for something to slip into their drinks. He could have got Suarez alone and knocked him out. He could have played the game with his charm and some clever words. Instead, Tony had found two bodies floating down the current as they made for his coordinates. Another had been hanged from the side of the ship. No one could say Peter wasn't an effective and terrifying killer. Tony loved it. Because he knew that Peter wasn't cold, wasn't without empathy. The truth was that Tony said 'Get me those diamonds' and Peter's mind became focused on his task and he completed it by whatever means felt easiest, fastest.

If Tony said jump, Peter wouldn't ask how high. He would jump, immediately and without question. Whatever happened next, it would bring him joy to know that he done what Tony had asked. He wasn't the type to waste time.

"Should I have? Left Suarez alive I mean..." He was blushing, shame creeping into his voice.

Tony carried him from the boat, still held snug in his arms. "No, my angel. You did exactly what I wanted you to do. Alive or dead, it doesn't matter to me. If it did, then I would have been more specific."

"Really?"

"Of course, sweetheart. Daddy doesn't lie to you."

Peter smiled. Then he said one of those things... the things were dark and forbidden and made Tony's blood rush south.

"I set him up to die." He whispered in Tony's ear. "I let him think he could have me and when he thought he was going to get what he wanted, I burned his eye out and shot him in the face. Because I know who I belong to."

Tony's jaw clenched. His grip on Peter's body went tight. He stepped off the dock and set Peter on his feet, slamming his back into the wall of the boat house. Peter's eyes glinted with fear or excitement, he wasn't sure. He wasn't thinking either. He just crushed their mouths together, pressing Peter back until he whimpered in pain. His hands grabbed his hips and pulled him up, moaning when their groins pressed together. They could spend a good long time against this boat house, but Tony wouldn't push the graciousness of its owners further. Still he kissed his boy breathless before leading him along up the hill.

Peter pressed into his side, walking like he was drunk. Tony wrapped an around him, made sure his jacket was snug around his shoulders.

The door was opened for them as they reached the car. A guard slid in first then Tony. He helped Peter in and tucked him into his side. Peter gave him a quick kiss before he settled in against him. Tony smiled to himself as the car carried them away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter, but you got two this week so don't hate me<3  
> Regular updates will on Thursdays.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for your support and patience as this fic was in development. All of the love in the comments on A Doll on a String really had me inspired and this universe would not have grown without your support <3
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://babybatscreationsv2.tumblr.com)  
> [My Pillowfort](http://pillowfort.social/babybatscreations)


End file.
